


Temptation

by midnighter24



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Costume Kink, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Robincest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: During Dick’s time as Batman, Damian decides he wants to move their relationship in a more sexual direction, with or without his mentor’s approval. PWP in the truest sense.





	1. Temptaion

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Another Nightwing smut story. Written for a more age appropriate Damian. If you enjoyed, please feel free to comment, they make me happy : )

 

-0-

 

Dick threw Damian the wooden staff. “Ready?” 

Damian analyzed it. “I hardly need training for the staff, I mastered it when I was 6.” 

Dick swiped under Damian’s feet and the younger boy fell to the ground. “Did you forget it when you were 7?” Dick teased.

This only seemed to infuriate Damian. He pushed himself up and immediately went for an onslaught of rough attacks. Dick was surprised but they quickly fell into a rhythm. “Good, but you’re dropping your left shoulder.” 

“ _ You’re _ dropping  _ your  _ left shoulder.” 

“What’re you-” Damian landed two blows, one to Dick’s stomach and the other to his left shoulder. Dick dropped his shoulder and shook out his arm. 

Damian laughed. “See?” 

It was Dick’s turn to feel annoyed. He returned with a barrage of onslaughts that put Damian on the defense. The younger Robin lost ground and moved backward to avoid the wooden pole. 

Then he saw an opening. In Dick’s burst, he had an extra second between attacks and Damian used it to land a quick, two hit combo that sent Dick to the floor. 

“See?” Damian stood over Dick and leaned on the pole. “I told you I-”

Dick knocked Damian’s feet from under him and he fell on top of Dick, tangled on the floor. 

“Get off me, Grayson!” Damian squirmed to break free. “You’re all sweaty!” 

Dick’s face dropped and he tried harder to pull away from Damian. “Sorry, let’s just get-” 

“What’s that?” Damian froze and shifted his hips. “It feels like…” His eyes went wide. “Are you hard right now?” 

“What? No!” Dick tried to push Damian off. “It’s a blood flow thing. We’re done with training for-” 

Damian rolled his hips. “Feels bigger than I thought.” 

Dick looked at him, shocked. “What’re you doing? Get off!” 

“And miss the chance to see you all worked up? I don’t think so.” All he had to do was shift his position to more firmly rub against Dick’s growing bulge. “Thicker, too.” 

Despite himself, Dick’s eyes closed and sighed. It felt good.  _ Really _ good, but he wouldn’t admit that to Damian. “You have 10 seconds to get off, or I’ll-” 

“Or you’ll what?” Damian was having too much fun. “Are you worried I’ll do something like this?” He put his hand directly on Dick’s groin.

“Ghhh… _ fuck… _ Yes, that!” He let himself enjoy Damian’s hand for a second more. “That’s enough, alright Damian? You’ve had your fun.” 

“I’ve thought about this before, you know?” Damian didn’t seem bothered that he was straddling Dick in the middle of the batcave while his hand wandered around his mentor’s body. “You always just seemed too uptight."

“I am!” Dick managed to push Damian off and he stood, careful to adjust himself. Damian watched him storm out of the Batcave and made a mental note that Dick never said not to do it again.

 

-0- 

 

Over the next few days, Dick couldn’t help but feel Damian was toying with him. There were small things at first, like sitting too close together, or the way Damian would look him up and down with a weird look in his eye. 

Then there were the more obvious signs, like Dick’s clothes going missing after he’d finished in the locker room. Or, on one lazy afternoon, when Damian decided to wear his jockstrap around the cave all afternoon, not bothered as Dick watched him. But each time Damian tried to catch him, Dick turned away. 

 

-0-

 

“Dick?” Damian peaked his head into Dick’s pitch dark bedroom. “Are you awake?” 

“No.” Dick grumbled but rolled so he faced the door. His alarm clock read 3 am. “What’s up?” 

The glimmer of trouble was already in Damian’s eye. “Can I sleep in here with you?” 

Dick groaned. “Damian, I know what you’re doing and the answer is no.” 

“What am I doing?” Damian feigned innocence as he entered the room ad closed the door. “I get lonely in the East Wing, by myself.” He climbed to the bed and without asking, laid down next to Dick. Dick clenched his jaw but made room, regardless. 

“Fine, but you have to go to sleep, alright?” 

“Mmm, hmm.” Damian’s head was already on the pillow and his eyes were closed. 

Dick rolled his eyes, turned the other way and quickly fell back asleep.  

It only felt like a moment later when there was a warm suction on Dick’s cock. 

“Damian!” Dick tried to pull himself up, but the boy had a firm hold. “What’re you doing?” 

Dick pulled back the blanket and immediately wished he hadn’t. Damian worked on Dick’s cock like an expert, and gave Dick a thumbs up to accompany the satisfied look in his eye. The image put Dick on the brink of orgasm.

“Damian, you have to stop!” He tried to pull the younger Robin off but he seemed to be attached to Dick’s lower half and he continued about his sucking. 

“Please!” A small groan escaped Dick’s throat, which caused Damian to chuckle around his shaft. “You have to…” Dick’s breath grew heavier and he fell back against the pillows.  _ “Don’t stop!”  _

He shot back up as he filled Damian’s mouth with cum. 

The cream was lapped up by the sidekick, who worked his throat muscles around the member, gulping the cum down. 

He sat up with a huge smile, and a drop of Dick’s seed on the corner of his mouth. “Damian 2, Dick 0.” 

Dick grabbed Damian by the shoulders. “You can’t do that Damian!” His face conveyed pure anger. “You don’t realize how serious that is!” 

“Get over yourself.” Damian wriggled out of Dick’s embrace and made for the edge of bed. He looked over his shoulder at Dick. “You know you liked it.” He licked the cum from his lip and slipped out of the room. 

Dick sat, shocked. His breath still heavy, and his cock still wet with Damian’s spit.   
  


-0-

 

The event played over in Dick’s head for the rest of the night as he tossed and turned, unable to go back to sleep. He damned the erection between his legs at the thought of his protege swallowing his cum. By the time the sun came up over the rim of his window, Dick had decided it was time for a firm talk with Damian. 

He threw on his jeans and marched to the East Wing. 

_ Nothing sexual is going to happen between us, ever again.  _ He practiced in his head.  _ There are lines we can’t cross, no matter how badly we want to.  _ Dick paused and decided to omit that last part. 

When he arrived at the double doors to Damian’s bedroom, he went to knock but found it slightly ajar. With a sharp intake of breath, he pushed it open every so slightly, and peeked his head in. On the bed was Damian, in nothing but his Robin jockstrap, barely containing the boy’s erect cock, which stuck out from the waistband and dribbled on his abs. He lay perpendicular to the bed, with his open legs and exposed rectum facing the door. Inside of him was a small bright red, buzzing toy and Dick’s face dropped. The vibrator Damian used had been a gift from Wally to Dick as a sort of joke, but Dick kept it in his nightstand for emergencies. 

_ That little shit stole it.  _ Dick clenched his jaw, but found he wasn’t angry. Despite himself, Damian acted as he always did, going after his goal with an undeterable single mindedness that Dick couldn’t help but admire. His Robin had planned this exact moment, knowing Dick would come to his room first thing in the morning. 

A high pitched moan escaped the younger boy, and cursing his erection, Dick pushed open the door and cleared his throat. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was that the TV was on. It was a video of Dick had made as a thank you to Wally. In his Nightwing costume, Dick’s ample buttocks swallowed the toy whole, while Dick looked into the camera with a huge grin. How Damian had found it, Dick didn’t know, but the anger he thought wouldn’t come started to bubble. “ _ Damian!” _ He yelled. “What’re you doing?” 

_ “Dick… _ ” Damian whimpered. 

A tidal wave of astonishment rolled over Dick. “No-” He started and moved toward Damian, but it was too late. 

The youngest Robin shot loads of cum, his anal ring contracting around Dick’s vibrator with each squirt and he never broke eye contact with Dick. The thick white liquid painted his chest and stomach, one spurt reaching his neck and covering it in seed. Speechless, Dick could do nothing but watch Damian in the throes of ecstasy, the teens mouth slightly agape and a hint of drool running from the corner. 

_ “That’s it!” _ Dick snapped, once he’d been released from his stupor.  _ “No more of this! No more walking around in your underwear- _ ” He went to the TV and ejected the USB, “- _ no more going through my stuff- _ ” He crossed the room to Damian and held out his hand. “- _ and no more borrowing my things without asking!”  _

Still panting, Damian raised an eyebrow. “If you want it, take it.” 

“ _ AND NO MORE OF THOSE SUGGESTIONS!” _ Dick stormed from the room. “ _ And that vibrator better be back in my drawer tonight!”  _ He yelled over his shoulder and slammed the door.

 

-0-

 

Later that night, as Dick put on the batsuit, he replayed the blowup with Damian and his stomach tightened with guilt. He hadn’t meant to shame the younger boy, but there hadn’t been another option. Dick needed to assert himself and even though he felt bad, it was worth it if Damian learned some boundaries. 

“You ready to go, Grayson?” A voice came from behind him. Dick quickly finished pulling up the pants to his uniform when he turned around and gasped. 

Damian had chosen Dick’s old Robin uniform that he had worn in his early youth. Damian had grown in recent years. His muscular legs looked long and made the speedo seem even smaller, while his bulge and butt were ready to pop out at any moment. 

“You’re not wearing those.” 

“You wore them.” Damian crossed his arms. 

“When I was a lot younger than you. Besides, you have your own uni-” 

The cave alarm blared; there was an emergency. 

“Guess you better finish getting ready.” Damian started toward the Batmobile and hopped inside.  

“Damian, no!” Dick shouted as he pulled on the cowl, but the younger boy had already started the engine and rotated the platform for their exit. Dick barely had time to crawl in before the door shut and the car took off.   
  


-0-

 

“Damian, do you understand why you can’t be doing what you’re doing?” Dick asked, his voice tight. 

“What is it I’m doing, exactly?”

Dick wanted to scream. “You know  _ exactly  _ what you’re doing, and it’s not funny! Do you want me to fuck you, is that it?!” 

“Is that an offer?” Damian chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “But you’re right, I’ve been playing with you. But you haven’t been honest either.” 

“What’re you talking about?!” Dick cried. “I’ve always been honest with you!” 

“Alright, then say you don’t want to fuck me and I’ll stop.” 

“I… uh- I’m sorry, what?” 

“Say you don’t want to, if you can. You know, since you’ve always been honest with me.” 

Dick was incredulous. “You’re my charge!” 

Damian waved him off. “I’m your sidekick, it’s a different thing. Say you don’t want me to suck you off, of let you fuc-”

“Damian!” 

“Say it!” 

Dick clenched his jaw, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again. He didn’t speak for the rest of the night, much to Damian’s satisfaction. 

 

\--

 

_ He’s such a pompous brat!  _

Dick thought as he pulled off the suit in the cave. 

_ How could he think I would want to have sex with him?! _

Dick didn’t bother addressing the erection in his tights, he assumed it must be related to something else. 

The rest of patrol had passed by without incident. The alert at the cave turned out to be a false alarm, and after a sweep of the Gotham back streets, Batman and Robin headed home. 

Dick had been quick to separate himself from his sidekick, which didn’t seem to bother Damian, who went directly upstairs without saying a word, still wearing Dick’s old Robin costume. 

_ And what was his little test supposed to prove, anyway?!  _ Dick fell back into the main computer’s chair, shirtless, only the bottom half of his suit still on. 

_ It should go without saying… _ His mind wandered to Damian in his jockstrap. The teens firm cheeks, and the way he bent over whenever he knew Dick was looking. His erection throbbed. 

_ There’s a line, he knows that but he keeps crossing it… _ Dick’s mind flashed to Damian with his cock in his mouth, how he’d nursed with such enthusiasm and confidence. The Batman’s hand crept to the bulge of his tights and rubbed it, subconsciously. 

_ That stupid trick with the vibrator…  _ Dick chuckled at the image of the youngest Bat Family member cumming just from their eye contact…. And the vibrating toy on his prostate, obviously. With a sigh of relief, Dick reached into his pants and grasped his hard shaft. Immediately, he felt the precum ooze from the head and down his fingers. 

_ Of course I could've said it…  _ Dick thought, dreamily as his head fell back to the headrest and he closed his eyes, still pumping his cock.  _ Just didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. _

It was the image of Damian in Dick’s old Robin outfit that finally made him push his tights down his thighs so he could stroke himself freely and let out a deep, guttural moan. There were a series of scenarios that all seemed to hit Dick at once. Fucking Damian on patrol, using him in the Batmobile, taking advantage of the Batcave shower… and just when he neared orgasm, a hand was placed over his, and it squeezed. 

Damian knelt beside Dick’s chair, one hand on Dick’s leaking cock, the other ran up the older boys thigh. “Finally giving in?”

There was a part of Dick that was ready to jump up, scold Damian and put an end to all of this once and for all. He listened to the other part. “Just stroke it, okay?” His chest heaved as he tried to maintain his composure. “This doesn’t me-  _ Damian!”  _

Damian already had the cock head in his mouth and licked the underside with light, wet strokes. 

“ _ Are you even-  _ oh God, do that thing with your tongue again.” Dick moaned and slumped in his chair, opening his legs for Damian to crawl between. The boy made obscene sucking sounds as spit and precum flew over them both. With his eyes half closed, Dick glanced over Damian and saw his toned ass nearly popping out of the green speedo, but it was a line he wouldn’t cross. Resigning himself, he grabbed the back of Damian’s head and bucked repeatedly with harsh, pulverizing thrusts to release his frustration. His mentee swallowed him without issue or complaint. 

It was becoming too much and Dick fell back in the chair, his sweaty torso rose in pleasure as he shut his eyes and rode Damian’s mouth. “I’m so close…” He begged. “Damian-” 

Suddenly, the wet mouth was gone and before Dick could even open his eyes, a tight ring went over his cockhead, and he was enveloped into a velvety heat. “ _ Dami….”  _ Dick pleaded, his resolve giving way to pleasure and with almost no effort, he tried to pull Damian off his lap. The younger boy had lowered his speedo, straddled Dick, his legs on either arm of the chair, and ground his hips with a tiny wince. “ _ We can’t.” _ Dick sighed as he bottomed out inside the boy. 

“ _ You’re the first man that’s ever been inside me.”  _ Damian whispered in his ear. “ _ No matter what, you’ll always be the first.”  _ His tongue licked the pressure point behind Dick’s ear. “ _ Please… make me yours.”  _

Something in Dick broke. He picked up his sidekick, slammed him into the keyboard of the computer, never withdrawing himself and thrust into his Robin with deep, violet motions, like he was trying to find his way inside the boy.  

Damian held onto him, his hands roamed Dick’s glistening back and he shouted encouragements and expletives of pleasure. Dick didn’t seem to hear; his breath was completely ragged, face red and he kissed and bit any trace of Damian’s skin his mouth could find. 

There weren’t even words when Dick came. He simply pulled his torso off of Damian, growled at the younger man, and then captured him into a rough kiss as he pumped his seed deep into his ward. 

“ _ Dick!”  _ Damian yelled and without touching his cock, he exploded volleys of cum between them. They locked eyes as Damian shot and he cringed at the unbelievable pleasure. And to his surprise, Dick remained inside him after they had both finished their climax. 

Dick scooped up a glob of cum and offered it to Damian, who gobbled it down. 

“I knew you’d give in eventually.” Damian laughed with a satisfied smirk. 

Dick rolled his eyes and kissed him. “You’re such a little shit.” 


	2. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first night together, Dick enlists Jason's help to try and slow Damian down to varied results. PWP

“Dick!” Jason beamed and leaned back in his chair. “Who knew you were such a nasty boy?” 

“Shut up.” Dick buried his red face in his hands. He’d asked Jason if he could come over, he needed someone to talk to, or at least confess to. But as he recounted the story in Jason’s untidy apartment, he realized his miscalculation. Jason would never condemn him for something as irrelevant as ‘morals’. “He caught me at a weak moment.” 

“I bet he did.” Jason swigged his beer. “But what’re you freaking out about? We were younger than him when we started. Isn’t that the Robin way? I mean, clearly the kid wants it.” 

“He’s too young to know what he wants.” Dick protested.

“But not you, huh?” Jason raised his beer. 

Dick shot him a look. “Besides, this isn’t like what we went through. This is Bruce’s son. It makes a difference.” 

  
“So you’re not going to do it again?” 

“Of course not!” Dick snapped, but paused when he saw Jason’s expression. “I mean… I don’t know. Oh god, what was I thinking?” 

“You want to know my opinion?” 

“No.” 

“Roll with it. Damian’s at that age where he’ll hump anything that moves. Might as well be you.” 

“You’re a pervert.” 

“A pervert with a point. Stop trying to shut him down, that’ll only make him more aggressive. Take your time teaching him the ropes and he’ll mellow out.” Jason finished with a proud smile. 

“So, you’re saying, give him the toy he wants so he doesn’t try and take it?” 

“Now you’re getting it. Kind of a weird metaphor considering the toy is your cock. But, if he ever gets bored with yours, feel free to send him my way.”  

-x-

_ You just have to be firm.  _ Dick thought as he walked to the Bat Cave, where he knew Damian would be.  _ But don’t use the word firm. Just be honest with him-  _

_ “What the fuck?!”  _

On the large monitor was a video of Dick and Damian, intertwined and naked.

“ _ That’s it baby-boy, take my cock. _ ” Dick whispered in his wards ear. 

“Turn that off!” Dick ran to the keyboard and pressed any button he could find. The volume went up, the picture zoomed in where Dick masturbated Damian, then it appeared in a hundred different boxes, until the screen finally went black. Dick turned to Damian. “You were recording that?” 

“You’re not a very good Batman if you didn’t know the whole house was wired.” Damian sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“But why were you watching it?” 

A dark smile spread over Damian’s face. “Research for next time.” 

“Okay, so that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Dick put on his best paternal face and knelt in front of Damian. “I know you’ve experienced a lot of growth lately, especially with-” Dick cleared his throat. “-hormones. But what we did the other night wasn’t appropriate. So, I was thinking we should go at this from a different way.” 

“You mean with me on all fours?” Damian leaned forward. “Or on top?” 

“ _ Not _ like that.” Dick took a deep breath and regained his composure. “More like, if you had any questions about your body… or sex…. You can feel free to come to me.” 

“Like what kinds of questions?” 

“Well you don’t have to have any right now.” 

“How about-” Damian looked up in thought. “Can I have some more cum?” 

“Alright, this was a bad idea.” Dick stood. “I’m never listening to Jason again.” 

“You told Jason about us?” 

Dick looked confused. “There is no  _ us,  _ Damian. Not like you want there to be.” 

At that, Damian looked genuinely upset and Dick’s stomach dropped.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Dick crouched back down to him. “But you understand where I’m coming from, right? If things were different…” Dick trailed off. 

Damian’s brow rose. “Yeah?” 

“I shouldn’t have said that. Let’s just go slow, how about that? I’m not taking anything off the table, but we’ll work up to it. Maybe start off with a few jerk-off sessions and see how you feel?” 

“But, why use your hand, when you can use me?” The devious look was back in Damian’s eye at the slightest encouragement. 

Dick sighed and kissed the top of Damian’s head. “You’re too strong willed for your own good.” He chuckled. 

“Or maybe you’re too much of a prude. But if masturbating is all you’ll do-” Damian began to unlace his pants. 

“You- you want to, right now?” Dick turned red, but his cock was already completely hard.

“Why not? I’ve got material.” Damian pressed a button on the monitor and the video of the two of them resumed. “Unless.... You wanted to do something else?” He asked, suggestively. 

“No… no, jerking off is fine.” Dick stammered and looked for a place to sit. 

“Here.” Damian jumped up, and before Dick could move, his younger counterpart pushed him into the computer chair and crawled onto his lap. They both faced the screen, with Dick’s cock trapped between Damian’s thighs.

“Damian!” Dick tried to push him off. 

“Relax, Grayson.” Damian pushed his back against Dick’s torso and clenched his thighs together. “We’re just jerking-off.” He said sarcastically. “Besides, you’ve already been inside me, remember?” 

They both glanced at the screen just as Dick was hastening his thrusts. “ _ I’m going to fill you up, baby. Is that what you want? You want my cum inside you?”  _

Dick was a furious shade of read.  _ No more dirty talk.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Ever.  _

“ _ Give it to me, Grayson!”  _ Damian screamed on the tape. “ _ Please! Shoot inside me!”  _ And they kissed passionately. 

“Remember that?” Damian asked from Dick’s lap. His small hands found the older boy’s cockhead and smeared the precum down the iron hard shaft. 

Dick hissed. “Vaguely.” 

“Really?” Damian licked the clear substance from his fingers. “I remember it perfectly.” 

-x-

“I don’t know what to tell you, he just showed up!” Jason whispered to Dick in the kitchen. They both glanced to a content looking Damian on the couch. 

Dick had gone to Jason again, this time to tell him Damian seemed to be doing better. Over the last few days, they’d done no more than masturbate together and the younger boy wasn’t nearly as insistent. Besides, Dick wanted to take out his pent up frustration on Jason’s ass. 

“He’s up to something.” Dick narrowed his eyes. “I can feel it.” 

“ _ He _ probably wants to feel it.” Jason joked, when Dick shot him a look. “Sorry.” 

“Just, don’t do anything to encourage him, okay?” 

Jason pouted. “But this was supposed to be our fun fuck time.” 

-x-

For the next hour, Jason and Damian sat on either side of Dick while they watched some gory action movie. Damian continually moved closer to Dick until the boys head rested on his shoulder. It made Dick tense at first, but when Jason grabbed a blanket and threw it over the three of them and his younger brother didn’t attempt anything, Dick relaxed. 

Until he felt Jason’s hand creep up his thigh. 

“ _ Don’t! _ ” He said through clenched teeth, hopeful Damian wouldn’t notice. But Jason’s hand didn’t stop. Dick looked to him and Jason stared ahead at the TV screen, an enormous grin on his face. 

In no time, Dick had an erection. Jason found his cockhead through the fabric of his sweatpants and massaged it between his thumb and forefinger. 

_ Good thing I didn’t wear underwear today.  _ Dick thought as Jason milked the precum out. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Damian pronounced. Dick jumped, but felt a wave of relief when Damian hopped from the couch. “It better not be disgusting in there, Todd.” 

“Prepare to be disappointed.” Jason called after him. 

When the bathroom door closed, Dick turned to Jason, who immediately pulled him into a hot, wet kiss.  “What’re you doing?!” Dick barked when he’d managed to break away, even as Jason’s hand tried to gain entry to his waistband. “Stop it!” 

“Come on... I’m horny.” Jason encouraged. “He’s not going to notice.” 

“If he knows what you’re doing, it’ll only motivate him to try something.” 

“You’re no fun tonight.” 

Damian emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his red lycra jockstrap. Dick gasped while Jason let out a hearty laugh. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dick asked, using his most fatherly voice. 

“It’s like 100 degrees in here!” Damian said, matter-of-fact as he got back on the couch next to Dick, ignoring the blanket. Dick hadn’t realized, but it did feel like the temperature had gone way up.  

“Damn, well I’d hate to be the roadblock to a good idea.” Jason pulled off his shirt and slid his pants from his hips to reveal his own black, mesh jockstrap that outlined his semi-hard cock perfectly. 

“Dick, aren’t you going to?” Damian asked, innocently. 

“I’m good.” Dick said, pointedly. Although it had become stifling beneath the blanket. 

Damian shrugged. “Suit yourself.” 

“At least take off your shirt, Dickie.” Jason pulled at the fabric until Dick relented and allowed him to pull it over his head. 

The electric charge of skin to skin contact flowed through Dick as Damian rested his head against his arm again, and Dick was thankful at the cover the blanket provided his raging cock. 

They resumed the movie, but Dick didn’t comprehend a word of what was being said. Damian seemed calm and fixed his gaze to the TV in full concentration. But it wasn’t long before Jason’s hand returned to Dick’s groin and setting his hesitations aside, Dick didn’t make a move to stop him.

_ If Damian doesn’t notice, what’s the harm?  _

First, Jason cased Dick’s cock through the fabric and rubbed it from base to tip. Then, he went under the waistband, immediately collected the precum with his fingers and ran his nails lighty over the cockhead. Dick twitched in pleasure. 

_ That’s new.  _ Dick tried to keep his breaths even. 

Soon, Dick struggled to stay quiet as Jason’s gentle strokes and touches brought him closer to the edge. With pleading eyes, Dick looked over at Jason just as the Red Hood raised his arms in the air to stretch. Without releasing Dick’s cock, Jason rested his right arm around Dick’s neck and took the opportunity to pinch Dick’s left nipple, right in front of Damian’s face, while his left arm went to rub his own pec.

Dick let the pleasure of his nipple and cock being worked at the same time wash over him, when he froze, and it felt like his stomach fell through the floor. 

Reaching beneath the blanket, Dick grasped Damian’s wrist as the boy cupped his balls. “ _ DAMIAN!!! _ ” 

“Jason was doing it earlier!” Damian cried. 

“What’s going on?” Jason saw Damian’s arm disappear underneath the blanket, and pulled the fabric back. 

The young sidekick had Dick’s balls in one hand while his middle finger massaged the his opening. “Oh, shit! So Damian gets touching privileges but I don’t?” Jason accused, still smiling. 

“I thought it was you!” Dick cried. He batted Damian’s hands from his groin, when Damian slipped his middle finger in Dick’s hole. “Ugh!” Dick thrust and moaned on instinct until he clenched his jaw and looked at Damian seriously. “ _ That’s enough! _ ” He pulled Damian’s arm and to Dick’s embarrassment, the boys finger came out of his rectum with a small popping sound. He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

_ Things are already getting out of control!  _ He told himself as he turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face.  _ I’ll just get Damian and take him home.  _ His cock throbbed.  _ And maybe come back for some relief.  _

He reached for a towel, dried his face and looked in the mirror. Splattered across it were long white streaks of thick cum that ran down the glass.

_ That little shit. _ Dick noted. 

But even as the anger burned inside him, he collected one of the thicker globs with his finger and popped it into his mouth, unable to resist.  

Immediately mortified at his own actions, and insanely aroused, Dick completely forgot about his brothers in the other room as he grasped his erection, flattened his tongue on the mirror and lapped up any cum he could find. 

Too turned on to think, Dick hadn’t relented until he was sure all of Damian’s cum had been eaten. Half way through, he was ready to burst. Nimbly climbing on the sink, until he knelt on the counter, Dick shot his cum so it mixed with his ward’s, and feasted on them both, ending with another orgasm from Dick. 

-x-

He didn’t know how much later it was that he emerged from the bathroom. 

Somebody had definitely turned on the heat and it hit Dick like a wave when he entered the hall and started toward the living room, only to find it empty. 

_ Oh fuck…  _

The obvious pitfall of leaving his two brothers alone, nearly naked and horny, set in. As if confirming his fears, what sounded like a curse and a moan emitted from Jason’s bedroom. 

When Dick peered into the room, he gasped, unprepared the for the scene laid out on the bed. There was Jason, half propped up by the headboard, and the rest of him stretched out over the mattress, wearing a black lycra suit with a blue bird in the middle. And on Jason’s lap, where his pants had been lowered past his hips, was Damian, happily jumping up and down on Jason’s perfect shaft, still in his jockstrap.  

_ “Is that my Nightwing Suit?!”  _ Dick screamed. “What the hell is going on in here?”

His cheeks flushed when the couple didn’t seemed concerned and Damian continued fucking himself. 

“Dick, I had no idea... This kid is  _ WILD. _ ” Jason laughed from behind Dick’s old domino mask. 

Dick reached for his young ward. “ Damian, you’ve gone too far! We’re leaving! All of this ends, now!” 

Damian pulled away from Dick and instead, leaned back against Jason’s chest, and opened his legs so Dick could see Jason buried inside him. “Fine. Do you want to take it out?” 

Dick’s already had a new erection but he turned before his brothers could see. “Whatever! I’m done with the both of you!” He muttered and stomped to the door. 

“Damian showed me the video.” Jason said lightly, and Dick froze. “I couldn’t say no after that.” 

Jason slid Damian off his shaft and walked over to Dick at the door. “Come on...” He whispered in his older brother’s ear. Dick felt the smoothness of his own costume against his skin, as well as Jason’s cock poking him in the hip. “Tell me you don’t want that...” 

Hesitantly, Dick turned back to the bed where Damian faced away from them, on all fours, his jockstrap upping his buttcheeks, with three fingers sliding in and out of his hole. 

“It’s wrong.” Dick barely managed. Jason stepped behind him, pulled down the back of Dick’s sweats and nestled his cock between his brother’s large butt cheeks. 

“He doesn’t seem to think so.” Jason said, softly. He ran his tongue along Dick’s neck, grasped the older boy’s wrist and brought both their hands to Damian’s opening. When the Robin felt them, he pulled his fingers free. “He wants you, Dickie.” With Dick caught in a stupor, Jason took advantage and took two of Dick’s fingers, along with two of his own and pushed them into the boy. “We both do.” 

Damian grunted and shuddered. For a moment, Dick seemed to jump out of his fog, fearing Damian’s discomfort. But when Damian pushed himself back on his mentor’s digits, the worry was replaced by a darker look of hunger. 

It wasn’t long until Dick took control and roughly fingered Damian, until Jason pulled both their fingers out. Damian turned over with a look of total desire. 

“Come here, kid.” Jason growled. Damian sat up and Jason grabbed him behind the neck to pull him into a passionate, sloppy kiss over Dick’s shoulder, both of them feeling and squeezing Dick’s pecs and nipples. 

“Mmm…” Jason hummed when they finally pulled apart. “You taste so good, Baby Bat. Give Dick some…” 

Dick turned to speak, but Jason pushed his head toward Damian’s and their lips collided. Damian’s tongue immediately searched for entry into Dick’s mouth and Dick relented. 

Jason was right. Damian tasted so sweet, better than Dick ever could of remembered. He pulled his brother close to taste more and noted the slight hint of Jason’s cock on the boys lips. 

And the Dick Grayson who tried to do the right thing, set his own needs aside and always took care of others was gone. Damian had been successful in tearing down Dick’s defenses to release the sexual beast who didn’t care who or what he fucked, or how roughly. 

With a growl, Dick pulled Damian closer until he was nearly in a bear hug and brought them both down onto the bed. Dick let Jason slip his sweats from his legs as he devoured Damian’s lips with his own. 

Jason dropped to his knees on the floor, so he knelt next to the bed behind Dick. “Damn, make sure there’s enough of him left for me.” He laughed as he pecked Dick’s exposed rosebud. 

Out of breath, Dick separated from Damian. “Sorry.” He mumbled under his breath, but didn’t seem to mean it. The air having been pulled from him, Damian looked surprised for a moment before he profusely shook his head in disagreement and latched his mouth onto Dick’s nipple. 

“Doesn’t seem like he minds.” Jason grabbed his eldest brother’s dripping cock and lined it up with Damian’s stretched pucker. “Ready?” he asked. Dick thrust forward and buried himself all the way inside of Damian. “Damn, guess so.” 

Damian let out a high pitched scream, to the surprise of everyone in the room. It only stopped Dick for a moment, then he started rough thrusts into the smaller boy. 

“Ready for some real throat fucking, kid?” Jason crawled next to Damian on the bed and slapped his cock against his face, which the youngest chased with his tongue. “Get ready, cause I don’t fuck with training wheels, like Mr. Responsible over there.” They both glanced between Damian’s leg, to Dick, who fucked himself into Damian’s small body like a mad man. “Nevermind.” Jason muttered and sunk himself into Damian’s throat. 

The two men used the younger boy between them with little mercy, much to Damian’s delight. Often, they’d go off rhythm from one another and Damian was jostled between the two cocks inside of him. The sight pushed Dick’s arousal further and he planted a sloppy kiss on Damian’s lips, not caring they were stretched over Jason’s cock. 

At one point, Jason and Dick engaged in an energetic kiss and Jason took off Dick’s old mask and jokingly put it on his brother. “It looks better on you.” 

-x-

When Dick’s breath grew deeper and his grunts more forceful, Jason pulled out of Damian’s throat, and the boy immediately wailed at the constant stimulation of his prostate. “S _ ooo…. Good… _ ..!!!” He cooed. 

“Getting ready, Dickie?” Jason laid back on the bed and stroked his wet cock. 

Dick didn’t respond, he just planted his elbows on either side of Damian’s head and looked directly into the boy’s eyes. His thrusts went from long and hard, to short and deep. “Is this what you wanted?” Dick growled, out of breath. 

Damian, too stimulated to respond, just nodded emphatically and reached for Jason’s cock. 

“Here it comes, Dami!” 

Damian shivered as Dick used his pet name and the older boy spewed an enormous load of hot cum into his channel. It felt like his insides were flooded, but it didn’t stop, and Dick continued to thrust so it oozed out the sides of Damian’s hole. 

“ _ Thank you… thank you…. _ ” Damian hummed, reaching down to feel the cum dripping down his cheeks, where Dick grew soft inside him. Jason chuckled, it was the first time he’d heard Damian say thank you for anything. “Jason…” Damian pleaded and jerked Jason’s shaft. 

“I’d love too, little buddy but we’ve got a long night ahead of us.” Jason shuffled down the bed and behind Dick, who was slowly coming back to himself. “And I think Dick could use some cum love, too.” 

“Jay-” Dick panted, but Jason didn’t wait to hear the rest. He gathered what cum he could from around Dick’s cock, pressed the head of his own shaft at his brother’s hole, and pushed all the way inside. 

“Arghhh!!” Dick screamed and pressed his forehead to Damian’s shoulder. 

“I remember when he used to be as tight as you.” Jason directed at Damian and laughed. “Bruce would work us both open for hours, make us watch the other groaning on his fingers. Have us service each other…” 

To his amusement, Damian’s mouth hung agape in a constant groan as he tried to rub his jockstrap covered erection against Dick’s abs. 

“Oh… I’m getting close…” Jason slapped Dick’s massive ass cheek, then grabbed his hair and pulled him up. “Kiss him.” He commanded. 

Dick looked down at Damian, but it was the youngest Robin who pressed his entire body to Dick’s and enveloped his mouth. Dick pushed him back into the mattress, locked his arms above his head and stuck his tongue down Damian’s throat so quickly, Damian nearly choked. And as Jason grew closer, he fucked Dick harder, who in turn kissed Damian more roughly until the three of them were a fit of groans. 

“Ah, shit! Fuck me, here it comes!” Jason sheathed himself all the way inside of Dick and his whole body spasmed as he unloaded a river of cum into Dick. As he shot his load, Jason pulled out and covered part of Dick’s asscheek in his warm, thick cum. And the moment his orgasm ended, his cock still completely hard and poking out of the Nightwing suit, Jason knelt down and slurped up all the sperm he’d shot on Dick. 

When he’d made sure he’d eaten all the cum that hadn’t been shot directly into Dick, Jason pulled back to find his brothers still in a tangled, deep kiss. “Hey-” Jason slapped Dick’s ass. “-It’s Damian’s turn.” 

Dick forced himself to pull away, but remained barely an inch from Damian’s face. “I need you to fuck me Dami. Please.” Dick grabbed Damian’s hand and led it to his opening, letting the boy push three fingers inside and swirl them around in Jason’s cum. Dick gasped and bit his lip. 

“Let me on top.” Damian commanded with his signature, authoritarian tone. Dick obliged their bodies apart and slid out of Damian but was surprised when his young protege crawled out from under him, straddled his back, and pushed him face first into the mattress. 

Damian’s warm hands wandered his backside.  “Jesus, Todd!” Damian rolled his eyes as he lowered his jockstrap. “His whole ass is covered in your slobber!” 

“Just the way he likes it.” Jason winked at Dick. “Am I right, Dickie?” 

Dick bit his lip as Damian reentered his fingers, and then slid his cock in next to them, making sure Dick felt the stretch. 

“ _ Holy fuck!”  _ Dick screamed into the mattress. 

“Damn, atta boy!” Jason cheered Damian on. “I knew you took more after me.” 

As Damian pounded into Dick, Jason found the stray cum on his cock and fed it into Dick’s open mouth. His brother was too lost in sensation to lick the sperm offered to him, so Jason just spread it around his lips and tongue while reaching for a joint in his nightstand. 

It wasn’t long until Damian grew close, and leaned down into Dick’s ear. “ _ It’s no good denying it.”  _ He whispered. “ _ The only person you’re convincing is yourself. You want this. You want me, admit it.”  _

Dick, nearly in tears, nodded. “ _ I want this!”  _ He sobbed into the bed. “ _ Thank you!”  _

Without touching Dick’s cock, they both came together. 


End file.
